Notre histoire
by Sleepy-Ash
Summary: Kiba Inuzula a 14 ans et il est amoureux d'un blond aux yeux bleus du nom de Naruto depuis plus de trois ans maintenant. Kiba ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aborder, et puis il a deux ans de plus que lui, ça l'embête Mais lorsque Naruto devient son intervenant dans sa classe puis vient l'aider chez lui pour ses cours, les occasions pour lui se multiplient ... ainsi que ses problêmes
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est Sleepy-Ash ! Je vous publie aujourd'hui le prologue de ma nouvelle fanfiction. Juste pour vous remettre dans le contexte : j'adore le couple qui va suivre. Pas la peine de vous le cacher, je n'y vois aucun intérêt c'est un NaruKiba. Depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire, j'ai toujours eu envie d'en écrire une sur eux deux ...

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai l'intention de faire une fiction plus osées que ma première "**Le sens des sentiments**" donc, les homophobes, les âmes sensibles, je vous conseille de na pas la lire.

Aussi, les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et pas à moi malheureusement. Si le manga m'appartenait, Kiba aurait un role plus important et Sakura serait morte depuis longtemps ... et Shikamaru serait avec Kiba ... :D

Bon je vous laisse lire le prologue, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Le jour où je me suis dis que je l'aimais, je n'ai d'abord pas voulu y croire, pas que je me voilà la face mais … c'est compliqué. Déjà il faut savoir que c'est un garçon et aussi qu'il a deux ans de plus que moi. Bon personnellement, que ce soit un gars, j'en ai rien à faire, je suis gay et je l'assume complètement. Je ne l'ai jamais caché, ni à mes amis, ni à ma famille même si ma mère a eu du mal à l'accepter.

Non, il a deux ans de plus que moi. J'étais en 3e, il était en 1e … j'avais quatorze ans, il en avait seize … je me découvrais, lui savait déjà qui il était. Et puis, ce qui me freinait surtout c'était mon manque d'expérience … et oui, lui devait sûrement avoir plus d'expérience que moi … J'ai un cruel manque de confiance en moi. Oh vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point je suis tombé amoureux de lui, combien il comptait pour moi … à quel point il me hantait … Vous avez déjà été malade jusqu'à rester alité chez vous, à ne plus manger juste parce que vous êtes amoureux ? Moi oui.

J'imagine que dit comme ça, vous ne savez pas où je veux en venir mais j'ai besoin de parler, de me confier. Je vais vous raconter notre histoire. Au fait, je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka, brun aux yeux noirs. Les deux tatouages rouges en forme de triangle que j'ai sur mes joues représentent le symbole de ma famille. Tous les membres de ma famille l'ont depuis notre premier anniversaire. De plus, à nos huit ans, la tradition veut que nous recevions un chien qui possède une longévité étonnement grande pour un animal. C'est une race peu commune mais ainsi, nous le gardons toute notre vie. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet, trêve de bavardage, il est temps que je vous explique tout …

* * *

Bien bien, ça réserve pas mal de chose. Il y aura sûrement une dizaine de chapitre, quinze tout au plus, ça dépendra de mes idées, on sait jamais. Mais avant de poursuivre tout ça, dites moi déjà si l'histoire vous emballe, laissez moi des reviews ou un MP !

Ja na !


	2. 1 Il faut bien commencer quelque part

_Bien voilà, le premier chapitre de"**Notre histoire**" , j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Pour information, et pour vous aider à comprendre, l'histoire se déroule à la fois dans le présent mais aussi dans le passé, c'est pour cela que lorsque le texte est en italique, Kiba parle au passé, le reste est au présent. Ce n'est pas une erreur, juste ma volonté, et il y a toujours une raison précise ^^._

_Bonne lecture. ( Petit chapitre pour débuté )_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Il faut bien commencer quelque part …**

_Ma vie était censé être comme celle de tout les autres … j'ai bien dis censé ! Quand on commence à être amoureux d'une personne depuis trois ans, notre vie change irrémédiablement. Et quand on rentre en troisième, on se dit « chouette ! plus qu'un an et je le verrai tous les jours ! » Mais lors de mon entrée dans la plus haute classe du collège, je ne me doutais pas que cette année, j'allais le voir plus souvent que ces trois dernières années réunies …_

J'arrive au collège, reprenant mes habitudes et me dirige vers mes amis, toujours là avant moi. En arrivant vers eux, j'entre dans le cercle et salue Shikamaru, mon meilleur ami.

_Shikamaru, Shika pour les intimes, n'arrête pas de me faire rire. On se connaît depuis la maternelle, onze ans d'amitié solide. C'est mon meilleur ami et c'est à lui que j'ai fait mon comming out en premier. On était proche, copain comme cochon. Chaque matin, il se faisait la même coupe de cheveux, un palmier tellement bien fait, et pourtant, il n'y passait pas plus de trente secondes, le matin et parfois, il ne le défaisait pas avant de se coucher. Oui, Shikamaru était un inconditionnel fainéant. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il me faisait beaucoup rire. Il ne se prenait pas la tête et aux moindres complications, il s'embêtait tout de même ,en soupirant, à nous expliquer en long, en large et en travers toutes les failles du sujet qui nous pré occupait. Shika était un garçon vraiment intelligent, possédant des facultés de réflexion hors norme, ce qui faisait rager tout le monde au collège._

Comme à mon habitude, après avoir serré la main de Shika, je fais ensuite la bise aux filles, en bon gentlemen. D'abord Ino, la plus proche de moi, riant comme à son habitude comme un dingue … ou une dinde, tout dépends du point de vue.

_Ah … Ino, la blonde du groupe. La première fois que je l'ai vu en sixième, j'ai été subjugué par ses yeux bleus turquoises. Difficile de croire que deux semaine après, je virais homo. Ino était vraiment une fille géniale, à chaque fois que j'ai eu un coup de blouse, elle était toujours à l'écoute. Même si ses conseils ne valaient pas ceux de Shika dans ces situations. Mais, on a beau dire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une oreille pour vous écouter quand ça ne va pas. Ino est ensuite devenue en grandissant une de ces filles qui, au premier regard, on pourrait penser être dévergondée ou pire « fille facile », une salope pour être plus clair. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas, pour tout vous dire, elle était un poil croyante et condamnait ce genre de personne._

Puis vient le tour de ma petit Ten-Ten, toujours souriante et prête à rire.

_Ten-Ten, si je me souviens bien, elle et moi on a jamais été hyper proche. C'était une gentille fille et elle était tellement adorable et généreuse. C'était la meilleure amie d'Ino et comme elle, je l'ai connu à mon entrée au collège. Elle portait dans ses cheveux bruns deux petits chignons coiffés d'un ruban de couleurs différentes chaque jour. Elle est vraiment mignonne et porte assez biens ses yeux couleur noisette._

Nous discutons un peu le temps de la récréation et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, nous nous mêlons à la file de notre classe, riant de bon cœur, heureux de tous nous revoir après tout ce temps. En voyant notre professeur principal, j'ai tout de suite une montée de stresse … Orochimaru, un homme à la peau porcelaine et aux cheveux noir comme la nuit, qui n'arrête pas de mettre des sales notes. En plus, il a la réputation d'être le professeur le plus méchant du collège et il donne facilement des heures de colle.

_A cette époque, je n'avais toujours pas remarqué que ce mec avait un regard étrange. Ses yeux jaune or nous dévisageaient et aussi … il avait à moitié des désir pédophile._

Nous montons donc en rang derrière notre horrible professeur d'SVT.

_Arf, en plus je détestais cette matière._

Une fois installé, Orochimaru commence le discours habituel de début d'année. Il nous informe que nous avons intérêt à travaillé tout le long de l'année puisque nous avons le Brevet des collèges ensuite il lit le règlement intérieur et les consignes de classe. Puis, il nous informe que nous auront un intervenant tout le long de l'année pour nous aider à préparer nos examens. C'est là que le prof lui dit d'entrer pour qu'il puisse se présenter. Timidement, il s'avance entre les rangs. Ses cheveux couleurs or attirent mon attention, et mon cœur s'arrête de battre. En se retournant, il scrute la classe avec ses yeux bleus céruléens et finit par me regarder. Il me sourit vu que je dois avoir une tête lamentable, rouge pivoine je suppose. Naruto Uzumaki ! L'amour de ma vie est mon intervenant pour toute l'année à raison de deux heures par jour et tout le vendredi après midi ! Au moment où il se présente, Shika tourne la tête vers moi et les filles devant font de même, les trois souriant malicieusement. Je deviens encore plus rouge, à tel point qu'on aurait du mal à voir mes tatouages.

Le cours de présentation finit, nous nous levons et commençons à quitter la salle pour la pause mais au moment de sortir, une voix douce et plus rauque que la mienne vient m'interpeller.

_ Hey toi ! Le gars aux tatouages !

Figé par sa voix, je me contente de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les même yeux que le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de lui …

_Vous vous demandez sûrement comment je l'ai rencontré ? Et comment toute cette histoire a commencé ? Bon alors, une petite pause dans le récit s'impose si vous voulez bien. A mon entrée en sixième, Naruto était en quatrième et à cette époque, j'avais sport le mardi après midi. Et dans les vestiaires de sport, nos deux classes étaient confondues. Au début je n'y faisait pas trop gaffe mais c'est au troisième cours de sport que tout a véritablement commencé. Lui et son groupe d'ami chahutaient dans le petit carré qui nous servait pour nous changer. Sans trop savoir comment, il s'est retrouvé propulsé sur moi et, étant plus léger que lui, nous sommes tombés à la renverse. Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il s'était passé, Naruto était dans une position plus qu'embarrassante. Son torse nu contre le mien, et son genou droit entre mes jambes venant ainsi titiller mon entrejambe qui était pour le coup assez stimulée. Et surtout mon nez dans ses cheveux dorés sentait bien une douce odeur de lait de coco très agréable. Mais ce qui m'a littéralement fait craqué, c'est lorsque nos regards se sont croisés. L'espace d'un instant, le temps s'était arrêté et je me sentait plongé dans un vaste océan calme. J'avais l'impression d'être lié à lui … jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son genou ne me laissait pas indifférent. En vrai gentlemen, il m'a relevé et est resté devant moi, le temps que je me calme et une fois ceci fait, il s'est lentement rapproché de moi et a chuchoté « ça va mieux ? » d'un ton suave et tendre. A partir de ce moment j'ai regardé les garçons d'une autre manière et j'en ai vite conclu que j'étais gay. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à m'inquiéter sur ce genre de chose._

_ Euh … Oui ?

Je reste subjugué par ses yeux. J'ai l'impression de fondre. Ce bleu que j'ai tant désiré est enfin devant moi. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et exactement comme il y a quatre ans, le monde se stoppe net et une lueur éclaire brièvement ses yeux.

_ Tu étais tout rouge pendant le cours, tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

_ Hein ? Non, non. J'ai juste très chaud.

_ Ah bon ? Je suis rassuré alors. Vu que tu me fixais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te remarquer.

Génial … il me prend sûrement pour un voyeur maintenant. Son sourire est tellement radieux me montrait au contraire qu'il ne prenait simplement pour un élève qu'il a aidé toute l'année. Pas de crainte, pas d'impureté, il ne me renvoie aucune image négative, juste une charmante innocence.

_ C'est bizarre …

_ De quoi ?

_ Tu me dis quelque chose, je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu ces tatouages quelque part …

Et bien entendu, là où ils les avait vu c'était dans les vestiaires il y a quatre ans. J'ai ensuite repensé à cette foutue érection … J'ai prié pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas, c'est bien la première fois que je prie.

_ Mais oui ! En quatrième, on était dans les mêmes vestiaires en sport ! Et …

Son visage perd son sourire lentement et me regarde avec une petite gêne. Voilà la réaction que je ne voulait surtout pas voir. Son regard désormais insistant me brêle le visage … Et moi, j'émets un petit rire gêné en m'éloignant petit à petit, prétextant un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes. Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'il a pensé lorsque je suis parti en courant aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Il n'a même pas essayé de me retenir.

Dans la cour, le soir, il retrouve ses amis et je me suis bien renseigné sur eux. Ils sont quatre en tout, comme nous. Sakura Haruno, classée troisième dans ma liste des ennemies. Selon les rumeurs, Naruto a été amoureux d'elle à une certaine époque. Elle est certes plutôt mignonne avec ses cheveux roses et ses yeux turquoises mais elle a un sale caractère et est égoïste. Classée deuxième, Hinata Hyüga. La fille scandaleusement amoureuse de Naruto qui n'arrive pas à lui avouer ses sentiments et qui rougit à chacun de ses regards … un peu comme moi mais je ne suis pas partageur. Et enfin, en première position dans ma liste des personnes à virer de l'entourage de mon Naruto : Sasuke Uchiha, le meilleur ami de Naruto. Il est brun aux yeux noirs et franchement, il est vraiment beau gosse. Il a un petit air efféminé avec ses cheveux mi long mais ce qui me fait peur avec lui, c'est qu'il est super proche de Naruto voir trop proche à mon goût , c'en est limite à se demander s'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Il n'est pas rare que je les vois se … toucher on va dire. Non ! Non ! Pas comme vous le pensez ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'un s'assit sur l'autre et vis versa … Ok j'avoue que c'est bizarre dit comme ça. Une fois je les ai vu dans le par cet Sasuke était allongé la tête sur le ventre de Naruto. A vrai dire, je l'envie d'être aussi proche de lui … à tel point que lorsqu'il est venu le chercher dans la classe ce soir, j'ai eu une envie de meurtre.

_ Voyons Kiba ! Ne le regarde pas comme ça. Il va te capter sinon, me dit Ino.

_ Je crois qu'il me prend pour un taré …

_ Mais t'es taré …

_ Merci Shika, ça me remonte le moral.

_ Sérieux Kiba, c'est lui qui intervient dans notre classe, tu auras toutes les occasions de l'aborder cette année.

_ Hn …

_ Ten-Ten a raison, repris Ino, et puis avec le cerveau de Shika, on trouvera bien quelque chose pour qu'il soit à tes pieds.

J_e me souviens qu'à cette époque, j'espérais beaucoup et en me remémorant tout ça, je me rend compte que … quand on est en troisième, on est vraiment naïf et stupide, surtout en amour._

_ Je dois faire quoi ?

_ Galère … réfléchi un peu, il est en quoi ?

_ … en première S

_ Et tu as des problèmes en quelle matière ?

_ En maths principalement.

_ Le voilà ton stratagème idiot, demande lui des cours particuliers. Il est là pour ça non ?

_ C'est pas un peu grillé comme plan Shikamaru ? demande Ten-Ten. Et puis Kiba n'est pas très doué pour cacher ses sentiments tu sais.

_ C'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal …

_ En maths ou en amour ? me dit en Ino en rigolant.

_ Très drôle. Mais c'est surtout l'incident des vestiaires qui m'inquiète.

_ L'incident des vestiaires ? ça m'intéresse moi, me lance Ino avec des yeux pétillants.

Cette fille était folle ! Une vrai yaoiste !

_ euh … rien laisse tomber.

_ Allez ! On veut savoir ! renchérit Ten-Ten.

En fait les deux étaient folles.

_ Galère … Naruto lui est tombé dessus dans les vestiaires et Kiba n'a pas su contrôlé ses réactions physiques.

_ T'as bandé ?! hurle Ino.

_ Merci Shika …

_ T'inquiète ça restera entre nous, me dit il.

_ Hyaaaa ! J'aurais adoré voir ça !

_ Moi aussi !

_ J'en suis pas si sûr que toi …

Je retourne contempler mon beau blond avec admiration. De quoi se mêle-t-il Shika hein ? J'avais pas forcément envie que tout le monde le sache. Mais il a raison, je pense que ce sont deux personnes de confiance et puis ce qui est fait est fait. Naruto, dos à moi, ne peut pas voir que je l'épie. En revanche, l'Uchiha m'a capté et lorsque ses deux orbites noirs comme la nuit croisent mes pupilles fendues, un frisson me traverse le corps et je tourne la tête tout en continuant de le surveiller. J'avais des envies de meurtres moi ? Lui pourrait me tuer rien qu'en me regardant. Uchiha se rapproche du blond et le prend par la taille afin de lui chuchoter un truc à l'oreille tout en me regardant avec un sourire qui n'a rien de sympathique. Naruto sourit et le suis dans discuter… Mon cœur se serre et Sasuke me lance un dernier regard triomphant avant de disparaître. Aucun doute, il m'a grillé et a bien compris que Naruto m'attirait. Second point sur lequel, je suis sûr, lui aussi aime également le blond. Reste à vérifier un point …

_ … ils sont ensemble ou quoi ?

_ Qui ça ? me demande Ino.

_ Je trouve qu'Uchiha est trop proche de Naruto et il vient de me lancer un de ces regards.

_ Ten-Ten, tu vas bien pouvoir nous confirmer ces dires non ?

La voix d'Ino se fait insistante et j'avoue ne pas trop comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire. Ten-Ten baisse les yeux avant de relever la tête vers moi.

_ Sasuke est mon cousin. C'est le fils de la sœur de ma mère … et nous les côtoyons assez souvent …

_ Pourquoi tu nous l'avais jamais dis ?

_ Je sais pas, c'était jamais venu dans la conversation.

_ Est ce qu'il est … ?

_ Oui, cent pour cent gay.

_ Je vois.

_ Je préfère être honnête …

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ Galère …

_ Allez, on verra tout ça demain. Gardons le sourire d'accord ? m'exclame-je.

_ Je te préfère comme ça Kiki !

Oui Kiki est le surnom affectif ridicule qu'Ino m'avait donné.

Je souris à l'entente de mon surnom et nous sortons pour nous séparer. Ten-Ten va prendre son bus, Ino part en vélo et Shika m'accompagne jusqu'au bout de la rue puis me laisse pour partir à droite alors que je pars à gauche.

Etant tout seul ce soir, j'ai décidé d'aller m'acheter un truc tout préparé au supermarché du coin. Mes parents sont partis à une conférence à Oto, ils sont vétérinaires et ils ont deux ou trois conférence par an, et partent souvent deux semaines si ce n'est plus. Ma sœur, cette fois ci les a accompagné. Elle fait des études pour être elle aussi vétérinaire et elle a une thèse à préparer pour un cours donc elle est parti avec eux ce qui me laisse tout seul à la maison. Quant à moi, mon rêve, c'est d'être éleveur de chiens, posséder mon propre chenil … j'adore les chiens, ils sont si attachant. Je considère d'ailleurs mon chien Akamaru comme un frère. Je sais c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend tout ce que je lui dis. Et si je lui prenais un truc à manger à lui aussi., ça lui changera de ses croquettes ordinaires. Allez direction le supermarché.

Tout sourire, je marche dans les rues de Konoha et traverse les ruelles de la colline en courant. Au super marché, j'attrape un paquet de biscuits fourré à la viande pour chien et me dirige vers le rayon des plats préparés et à mon grand malheur ils n'ont plus de ramens comme je les aime … Je soupire, et la tête de basse je passe en caisse. Au passage, quelques personnes remarquent les tatouages distinctifs de m famille et font quelques remarques à propos des vétérinaires Inuzuka. Je suis assez fier de la réputation de ma famille à Konoha. Je fais parti d'une des familles les plus connues de la ville. Mais il y en a d'autres, comme les Nara, une famille de grands stratèges dans l'armée dont fait parti Shika. Les Yamanaka, dont fait parti Ino, connu pour ses compositions florales et on leur doit le jardin botanique de la ville. Nous avons bien sûr les Hyüga, qui sont des entrepreneurs très compétents et les Uchiha, des grands militaires. La famille Aburame est spécialisée dans l'étude des insectes et ils sont les premiers fournisseur de miel du pays ainsi que de grands pharmaciens, ils ont d'ailleurs crée de nombreux médicaments grâce à leurs insectes. C'est sans conteste les familles les plus puissantes de Konoha.

Dans ma réflexion, une douce odeur appétissante vient me titiller les narines, ayant un odorat assez développé, c'est de famille, je suis l'odeur à la trace et au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de l'odeur, je commence à la reconnaître et me retrouve devant Ichiraku, le meilleur fournisseur de ramens de la ville. Je suis vraiment tenté d'en commander un … Je sort mon porte monnaie et inspecte mes sous … je peux dire adieu à mon manga du mois … Je rentre à l'intérieur de l'échoppe et me fige en distinguant une silhouette bien familière.

_ Grand père ! J'aimerais commander un bol de ramens aux légumes, un aux porcs et un autre au piment avec supplément de porc pour les trois. Le tout pour dans deux heures !

_ C'est noté ! Toujours la même adresse Naruto ?

_ Ouaip ! Merci !

Naruto … Naruto est là devant moi ? Le blond se retourne et me regarde surpris. J'ai oublié que notre dernière conversation m'avait fait passé pour un obsédé précoce et rien qu'en y repensant je rougis de honte et préfère tourner les talons.

_ Kiba ? Tu aimes les ramens ?

_ Hein ? euh … bah oui … je suis venu en commander …

_ Sérieux ? Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas prendre ? Prends ceux au soja, ils sont délicieux, tu veux que je te conseille ? Tu veux savoir mon préféré ? C'est sans doute ceux aux porcs avec supplément de sauce !

Il me tend en même temps une carte où il y a marqué en gros « Ramens aux narutos ».

Et là je me souviens avoir perdu les pédales.

_ Un bol de ramens au narutos s'il vous plaît monsieur.

_ Oh ? Tu aimes les narutos ?

Je me retourne vers lui et remarque ses yeux pétillants.

_ Oh oui ! J'adore les narutos, j'en prends toujours lorsque j'en achète. Et d'ailleurs je vais en prendre un supplément avec s'il vous plaît. On peut dire que je l'aime …

J'écarquille les yeux, me rendant compte que j'ai littéralement avoué mes sentiments à Naruto. Lui, ne dit rien, et c'est après quelques instants que je finit par briser la glace.

_ Et … sinon, je suis nul en maths, et il va me falloir des cours supplémentaires. Ça te dérangerait de m'aider ?

_ Non, aucun problèmes. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

_ Hein ? A vrai dire je pensais faire ça au CDI moi …

_ Va pour chez toi. On commence quand ?

_ Euh … bah … le plus tôt possible, je suis vraiment nul.

_ Ca marche ! Et t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite rattraper ton retard. Aller Grand Père, à tout à l'heure !

Il se dirige comme une fusée vers la sortie. Il n'est pas idiot, il a du comprendre … et trop gêné, il a préféré changer de sujet. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, avant de sortir, il se retourne une dernière fois et des on plus beau sourire …

_ A demain … Kiba.

**Fin du chapitre 1 !**

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! Laisser moi vos impression, c'est très important pour moi._

_Bien, il semblerait qu'on m'ait déjà posé quelques question : _

_- Tout d'abord, je vais publier un chapitre toute les deux semaines. _

_-Ensuite, Shikamaru et Sasuke ne seront pas en couple ensemble. Mais après je peux décidé de les mettre en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pour le moment, je vais me concentrer sur le couple Naruto Kiba. On verra pour la suite. _

_- Enfin, ayant précisé que cette fiction sera plus osé que mes autres ( qui sont au nombre de deux ), oui il y aura des lemons. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les lemons, je vous conseille de ne pas lire, de toute façons, un seront indiqués au début et à la fin._


	3. 2 J'étais vraiment nul en maths

**J'ai ... deux semaines de retard ... si ce n'est plus. Vraiment désolé. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous avais pas oublié, j'avais juste une énorme flemmardise ça arrive parfois ^^. **

**Pour me faire pardonner, je vous enverrai le chapitre 3 demain dans la soirée. Bah oui, après tout ce temps j'ai quand même continuer à écrire. Mais après faut tout relire, tout retaper sur ordi et c'est long ! En attendant, voici un chapitre plutôt long. **

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :** **J'ai jamais été bon en maths**_

_ Bon, et donc tu obtiens x vaut 5.

_ Ah d'accord …

_ Tu apprends vite. Tu seras prêt pour demain je pense. Tu veux qu'on bosse encore un peu ?

_ Hmm … un dernier exercice mais je le fais seul cette fois.

_ D'accord. Je peux me servir de l'eau ?

_ Oui, oui, fais comme chez toi.

Je fais tout pour qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible à la maison. Ça fait deux semaines que les cours ont repris et on a déjà un contrôle de mathématiques demain, alors Naruto est venu tous les soirs cette semaine pour me faire réviser. Pour le coups, il m'aide aussi en physique, en SVT et en anglais vu qu'il a vécu son enfance en Angleterre.

_ Alors ?

Oh oui … j'adore quand il se penche derrière moi … sentir son odeur de noix de coco affole mes sens et me cœur s'emballe. Seulement, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer et résoudre cette équation relève de l'exploit désormais … Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et un frisson agréable me traverse le corps … j'ai faim … j'ai une envie de steak hachés …

_ Tu bloques ?

Et le fait de penser à de la nourriture fait souffrir mon estomac qui se met à crier famine … je baisse la tête, honteux qu'Il m'ait entendu. Mais je l'entends ricaner derrière moi et paradoxalement, son rire me décontracte et je me prends à l'ambiance je rigole à gorge déployé vu que mon ventre a décidé d'organiser un concert en moi. C'est la première fois qu'il reste aussi tard et à partir de dix neuf heure, je commence à avoir faim moi. Naruto et moi nous calmons et il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

_ Je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là …

_ Pourquoi ?

Ah non … ne pars pas maintenant.

_ Et bien il est tard et puis il faut calmer ton estomac.

_ Et bien reste manger je t'invite pour te remercier.

_ Désolé, j'avais déjà prévu un truc avec Sas'ke.

_ Ah … je vois …

Bien sûr, encore Sasuke … décidément, ce type, je ne pourrai jamais le blairer. Mais bon sang ça saute aux yeux et j'en suis encore à me demander si lui et Uchiwa sont ensemble ! Ten Ten est censé me le confirmer prochainement … Elle voit son cousin demain ou ce soir ça dépend donc je serai bientôt fixé. Mais je n'en peu plus d'attendre, plus je le vois, plus je pense à lui, plus je pense à lui, plus je tombe amoureux … et plus je tombe amoureux … plus la chute sera rude si c'est impossible … j'ai besoin de savoir rapidement.

_ Euh … Naruto … ?

_ Hn ?

_ Est ce que … enfin tu … toi et … ?

_ … T'es tout rouge, ça va ?

_ Oui ! Je le suis sûrement … hé hé hé … mais euh …

_ Oui ?

_ Et bien … non rien, c'est pas important …

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Oui, oui …

_ Bon … j'espère que tu m'en parleras si quelque chose te tracasse …

_ … je vais te raccompagner.

Sur le pallier nous nous adressons quelques mots et nous saluons. Tout en souriant, il part, son sac sur le dos. La légère brise qu'il y a ce soir passe dans ses cheveux blonds qui volent par ci par là, le rendant encore plus beau … Je soupire en repensant à mon manque de courage et retourne dans le salon pieds nus, les mains dans les poches. Akamaru descends les escaliers en courant et vient s'installer à mes pieds, je m'assois alors sur le canapé marrons. Mes parents sont toujours absents … deux semaines que je suis seul avec mon chien … je dois bien dire que je m'ennuie et demain soir c'est le week end … génial …

_ Ah la la Akamaru … je me demande quand papa et maman vont rentrer … tu crois que Naruto va venir quand ils rentreront ?

_ Ouaf !

_ T'as raison, je lui demanderai au moment venu. Tu le trouves comment ?

_ Arf !

_ … ouais, il plus que pas mal avec sa peau mâte. Et ses yeux sont à tomber … pas la peine de se demander pourquoi je suis tomber amoureux de lui …

_ Arf Arf !

_ Je suis entièrement d'accord … complètement dingue …

_ Aou !

_ T'as faim ? Allez viens …

* * *

Grâce à Naruto, j'ai réussi le contrôle de la veille mais il n'est pas revenu me donner de cours hier soir à cause d'un empêchement … sûrement Uchiwa … mais il a promit de se rattraper. Bon, après tout, jeudi il a failli sacrifier sa soirée pour moi alors je peux bien m'en sortir pour lundi. Pour lui je ne suis qu'un … qu'un ami ? Ou bien seulement un élève ? En arrivant dans ma cuisine je baille et m'étire puis me sert une bonne tartine au miel et au beurre accompagné d'un œuf au plat. J'adore les petit déjeuner américain, mais dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de bacon …

Aujourd'hui, je rejoins Shika, Ten Ten et Ino au skate parc et je me prépare un énorme sandwich avec salade, salami, poulet , avocat et un bon kilo de mayo ! Je fais au préalable une gamelle de croquette et de pâté pour Akamaru ,qui n'arrête pas de tourner autour des jambes tellement il est content de sortir.

_ Doucement Akamaru … On y va bientôt … Assis !

Mon chien s'exécute. Je suis celui qui ai le mieux dressé son chien dans la famille et en ce moment j'essaye de lui apprendre à aller chercher des affaires pour moi mais ça ne porte pas trop ses fruits pour l'instant. Il est trop mignon avec ses oreilles pendantes … Pas le temps de s'extasier devant, je monte en vitesse dans ma chambre attraper mon skate, mon équipement et mon sac rouge dans lequel je fourre toute la nourriture pour ce midi. Ensuite, je me place sur le pallier pour mettre mes protections devant un Akamaru plus que perplexe qui halète bruyamment en laissant pendre sa langue. Je l'attache ensuite à mon poignet et nous partons sans plus attendre.

Sur la route je dirige mon chien blanc à la perfection, lui donnant mes indications, " à droite ", " à gauche ", " ralentit ", " stop ". Et à onze et demi, j'arrive enfin au parc où attends déjà Ten Ten avec son sac à dos bordeaux.

_Ah oui ! On a tous notre petite couleur fétiche dans le groupe. Ten Ten c'est le bordeaux, Ino c'est le violet, Shika le vert et moi le rouge, comme mon tatouage. Ça m'a toujours fait rire._

_ Ten Ten !

_Salut Kiba ! Ça va ?

_ Très bien et toi ?

_ Euh … oui …

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Et bien … j'ai vu Sasuke hier.

_ Sérieux !? Alors tu as pu lui demander ?

_ Ouais … il sort bien avec Naruto …

_ Ah … et bien … au moins je suis fixé …

_ Mais il m'a dit aussi qu'en ce moment ça n'allait pas très bien entre eux.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, il semblerait que cette semaine Naruto était toujours occupé ailleurs donc il ne se sont pas beaucoup vu. Avant hier, ils avaient rendez vous à dix huit heure et il n'est arrivé qu'à dix neuf heure quinze.

_ … dix neuf quinze ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Bah … en tout jusqu'à sept heure il était chez moi, il m'a fait réviser pour les maths.

_ Non !?

_ Tu crois que c'est bon signe pour moi ?

_ Je ne sais pas …

Shika et Ino arrivent dix minutes plus tard et Akamaru est tout heureux de les voir et saute dans les bras de mon meilleurs ami qui tombe à la renverse sous son poids et lui lèche le visage. Après une bonne crise de rire, je leur explique le problème.

_ Tu veux mon avis ? Attends un peu avant de t'avancer. Imagine qu'il veuille juste s'amuser.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Sa vie avec Sasuke le lasse peut être, il cherche sûrement autre chose … comme un petit élève fou amoureux de lui par exemple. Te connaissant, tu auras du mal à t'en remettre s'il te faisait du mal.

_ Shikamaru ! Kiba n'est plus un gosse, en plus tu exagères, je ne vois pas Naruto faire ça.

_ C'est un mec, tu ne pourras rien y changer.

_ Tu insinues donc que tu es comme lui ? Tu es trop pessimiste Shika !

_ Et toi une éternelle optimiste.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oh ! C'est moi qui ai un souci je vous rappelle ! Je fais quoi ?

_ Galère … je te conseille de patienter un peu, sinon tu vas t'emporter trop vite.

_ Je suis d'accord avec lui, continu Ten Ten, je n'ai pas envie que tu ne te fasses de fausses idées et puis … ça peut très bien aller mieux avec Sasuke …

_ Moi aussi je te dirais d'y aller avec prudance mais … rien ne t'empêche de faire avancer les choses …

_ … oui je vois …

_ …

_ …

_ … Bon on va sur la piste ? Demande Ino.

_ Ouais ! On est venu pour ça après tout non ? Lance je faussement heureux.

C'est vrai que ça m'a saper le moral cette histoire et je n'étais pas vraiment concentrer sur la piste, je suis bien tomber comme un débutant trois ou quatre fois au début. Et puis, avec l'ambiance, je me suis laissé entraîner et mon cœur s'est allégé rapidement. Je m'entraîne pendant près d'une heure pour réussir mon cannonball mais pas moyen … De plus, la température ne cesse d'augmenter après mangé et alors que Shika et moi exposions nos torses finement musclé, les filles, elles buvaient de l'eau et nous en aspergeaient pour nous rafraîchir. Akamaru halète plus fortement que d'habitude, je m'en approche en sueur et me colle à lui pour regarder sa gueule.

_ Je vais rentrer … Akamaru est déshydraté.

_ Ok beau mec ! Rentre bien, me lance Ino.

_ A lundi Kiba.

_ A lundi tout le monde !

_ Kiba … si tu as besoin appelle moi.

_ … T'inquiète Shika.

Shika est tellement prévenant, de toute façon, c'est toujours lui que j'appelle quand je ne vais pas bien mais là, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu besoin de ses services. La dernière grande crise c'était lorsque je me suis violemment disputer avec mes parents sur mon avenir. Ils veulent que je sois vétérinaire comme eux, quelle connerie je vous jure.

_Oui, parce que la dispute avait vraiment été violente ce jour là. " Tu reprendras le cabinet ! Un point c'est tout ! " avait dit ma mère. " Mais Hana pourra très bien s'en sortir toute seule ! Pas besoin d'être deux ! " avais je répliqué. Alors ma mère m'a gifflé, sauf que … personne, même ma famille n'a le droit de me frapper pour Akamaru alors il a sauté sur maman et je l'ai arrêté avant qu'il ne la morde. Etant furieuse à la fois contre moi et mon chien, j'ai préféré partir et ignorer ce qu'elle disait et j'ai terminé chez Shika._

Arrivé chez moi, je laisse mon équipement et mon T shirt dans le couloir de l'entrée et me dirige vers la cuisine avec Akamaru, de plus en plus assoiffé. Il me regarde, la langue pendue avec un regard plaintif alors que je remplis sa gamelle d'eau.

_ C'est pas une vie d'être un chien … hein mon gros ?

Il couine et je lui sers une énorme gamelle d'eau sur laquelle il se jette pour étancher sa soif. Je souris et monte prendre une douche. J'attrape un bermuda et un caleçon qui traîne dans mon armoire … le dernier, faut que je fasse une lessive … galère comme dirait l'autre. Dans la salle de bain, je retire mon short et mes sous vêtements.

_J'adorais mes sous vêtements ! Vous savez, ce sont ces caleçons un peu étranges avec des couleurs vives et pétantes avec des motifs comme des bonbons, des gâteaux. Ils sont vraiment géniaux, j'en avais toute une collection._

Je me passe sous l'eau fraîche pendant une trentaine de minute et me frotte tout le corps pour me laver. L'eau ruisselant sur ma peau bronzée fait se tendre mes muscles chauds, ce qui m'apaise et me relaxe. Je sors ensuite de la cabine et me sèche avec la serviette noire posée au préalable quand j'entends la sonnette de l'entrée retentir.

_ Merde … J'arrive !

Rapidement, je me sèche, enfile mon bermuda et donne un semblant de mouvement à mes cheveux encore humide. Puis je descends comme une furie et manque de m'écraser au sol quand j'arrive enfin devant la porte et l'ouvre.

_ Bonj... Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Salut Kiba … je te dérange peut être, tu étais sous la douche ?

_ Oui … Mais vas y entre je t'en pris.

_ Je veux pas gêner.

_ T'inquiète pas ! Installe toi, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

_ Euh oui je veux bien.

Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici celui là ? Mon pauvre corps ne le supportera pas. D'ailleurs faudrait que je mette un T shirt … " rien ne t'empêche de faire avancer les choses ..." m'a dit Ino … Je suis bien torse nu en fin de compte, je me sens mieux, en plus il fait trente deux degrés, la flemme de remonter la haut. J'aurais mis trois plombe avant de me décider sur lequel mettre, je suis hyper compliqué en terme de vêtements et je déteste ne pas être bien habillé. Contrairement à beaucoup de garçon, j'aime bien le shopping … une heure par mois par contre.

Je reviens dans mon salon rouge et marron avec un plateau comportant deux citronnades bien fraîche faite maison et une assiette de biscuits, tout frais de la veille. Tout est fait maison chez moi.

_ Et voilà !

_ Merci ! T'as souvent l'habitude de prendre une douche en plein milieu de l'aprem ?

_ Non, c'est juste que j'ai été faire du skate avec Shika, Ino et Ten Ten.

_ Ten Ten ? La cousine de Sasuke ?

_ euh … oui, pourquoi ?

_ J'essaye d'assimiler les noms c'est pour ça.

_ Ah … dis je en prenant une gorgée.

Quelques gouttes tombent de mes cheveux sur mon torse et Naruto les regardent s'écouler fixement ce qui a le don de me mettre de moins en moins à l'aise à vrai dire. Il se racle la gorge et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre qui donne sur mon jardin où l'on peut aprecevoir Akamaru courir comme un fou.

_ euh … sinon tu es venu pour une raison particulière ?

_ bah … pas vraiment, je suis passé en début d'aprem mais y avait personne.

_ Oui … je suis parti ce matin …

Tenter un rapprochement ! Tenter un rapprochement !

_ … sinon … avec …

_ Avec ?

_ … Ten Ten m'a dit que …

_ Oui ?

_ Que tu sortais avec son cousin …

_ …. et ?

_ Et rien ! Je me demandais juste si ça se passait bien entre vous deux … histoire de parler.

_ … Non.

_ Pardon ?

_ Non, ça ne va pas fort. Il est de plus en plus jaloux et je pense être …

_ Oui ?

_ … Il est trop possessif. J'ai besoin de respirer. Au début, c'était nouveau et génial donc était toujours collé l'un à l'autre mais là … c'est un peu étouffant.

_ Je suis un peu comme toi … quand je sors avec une fille, je n'aime pas trop l'avoir tout le temps dans les pattes, pendue à mon bras.

_ Une fille ? Tu es sortie avec beaucoup de filles ?

_ Pas vraiment …

_ J'ai abandonné les filles en quatrième.

_ Ah ? Et tu l'as su comment ? Sans indiscretion …

_ Je suis tombé amoureux de Sasuke.

_ Ah … je vois …

Je re bois gorgée, un peu déçu et pourtant, je ressens aussi une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. Je continue la discussion sans rien laisser paraître de ma souffrance qui ne cesse d'augmenter.

_ ça fait longtemps que vous sortez ensemble ?

_ Deux ans.

_ Ok … et tu comptes faire quoi ?

_ … Et ton contrôle de maths alors ?

Tiens ? Sujet délicat on dirait …

_ Nikel ! Je suis sûr d'avoir réussis.

_ Et bien trinquons à ta réussite !

Nous avons discuté ainsi longtemps, une heure ou deux peut être. Naruto est en première S et veut ensuite travailler dans les relations internationales. Ses parents lui ont conseillé une filière scientifique pour lui ouvrir plus de portes, au cas ou. Moi je ne sais pas encore trop quoi faire … sûrement une S. Enfin, j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

_ Ha ha ha ! T'as vraiment fait ça ?

_ J'étais obligé. Ino était pliée en deux lorsque je suis remonté aussi trempé qu'Akamaru.

_ D'ailleurs, c'est un beau chien, il a quel âge ?

_ Bientôt six ans. Il est né le même jour que moi, on a tous un chien qui est né le jour de notre anniversaire dans ma famille, petite tradition. Akamaru et moi sommes né le dix sept février tous les deux.

_ C'est drôle ça … et tes marques ?

_ C'est le symbole Inuzuka. On les a tous.

_ ça te donne un côté sauvage …

Je rougis à cette dernière remarque. Et gêné, je me lève pour débarrasser en poussant un rire forcé afin d'éviter les silences. Dans la cuisine, Naruto me rejoint. Je range le reste de biscuits dans une boite que je met dans le placard. Je commence alors la vaisselle sur le carrelage qui refroidit mes pieds. Le froid me calme … enfin jusqu'à ce que deux bras musclés viennent m'enlacer et je suis assez perturbé par l'odeur sucrée aux arômes fruités qui vient titiller mes narines. Je le sens trembler derrière mon dos et je commence à m'inquiéter.

_ En fait … je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis désolé, j'avais besoin de parler … pour avoir un peu de réconfort …

_ …

_ … Tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis même plus sûr d'être tombé amoureux de lui …

Ses mains commencent à se balader sur mon torse et je n'arrive pas à le repousser. Il dépose un léger baiser dans mon cou et ma respiration s'accélère un peu. Ayant de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler, je le laisse faire. Tout en descendant mes mains jusqu'à mon bas ventre, il remonte me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille alors que plus bas, mon membre se débat dans mon short.

_ Mais … et toi ? Tu es amoureux ?

Je hoche silencieusement la tête, ses mains se stoppent au niveau de l'anneau de mon bas.

_ Ah ? Et de qui ?

Je me retourne alors pour lui faire face et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux céruléens.

_ … Toi …

Nos lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser chaud et humide, d'abord timide, puis plus franchement, ma langue vient se mêler à sa jumelle. Plusieurs de se doigts passent la limite de mon caleçon et je fait un geste de protestation, certes un peu bizarre puisqu'il ressemblait plus à un spasme. Il ne se stoppe qu'un instant avant de poursuivre sa lancée, prenant mon envie de le rembrasser comme une autorisation à poursuivre. Il passe ensuite entièrement sa main pour venir s'emparer de mon sexe dressé. Dans une lenteur extrême, il commence un mouvement de va et viens alors que de son autre main, il me déshabille et descend mon short et mon sous vêtement jusqu'aux genoux. Je ne peux rien faire, tout mon corps refuse de bouger et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Plus je respire l'odeur de Naruto, plus je suis excité par mon amant. Toujours plus intensément j'explore la bouche de mon blond et fait danser nos langues. Nous nous séparons un court moment pour reprendre notre souffles et alors qu'il accélère ses mouvements de sa main droite, il me retourne et je m'appuie contre l'évier. Sa main gauche vient me caresser le dos et les fesses et mon corps se cambre à chaque frisson provoqué par ses actes si agréables. Je m'accroche au rebord de l'évier et baisse la tête puis Naruto vient me mordre dans le cou afin de laisser une jolie marque rose. Ses mouvements se font bien plus rapides et il vient coller son bassin à mon dos, sentant ainsi une bosse assez dure à travers son pantalon. Un nouveau frisson me parcourt et je me lâche dans sa main alors que ses vas et viens se faisaient plus rude.

Naruto s'écarte de moi et je me rhabille … c'est mal ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il est en couple … si jamais Sasuke venait à apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé … je pense que je serai dans une mauvaise posture. Ma réputation risque d'en prendre un coup et mon visage aussi … Je passerai pour une belle salope … Le mieux est d'en parler à Shika dès que Naruto sera parti. Ayant repris le contrôle de mes geste et après m'être éclairci les idées, je monte précipitamment dans ma chambre mettre un T shirt. Lorsque je redescends, je retrouve le blond assis sur le canapé en train de s'essuyer les mains. Je m'approche lentement de lui, le rouge aux joues en pensant à ce qu'il essuie.

_ … c'était la première fois que quelqu'un te faisait ça ?

_ Hn …

_ Je suis désolé … je suis un monstre …

_ Pourquoi ?

_ D'abord je trompe Sasuke, ensuite je te prends ce que tu as de plus précieux …

_ Je n'étais pas … forcément contre … et puis, je ne l'ai pas entièrement perdue.

_ Depuis quand tu es amoureux de moi ?

_ Depuis la sixième …

_ Les vestiaires hein ? Je m'en doutais, tu m'as toujours intrigué tu sais ? Et lorsque je t'ai vu dans la classe à la rentrée … je …

_ Arrête toi là … Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ce que je veux entendre …

_ Écoute … je ne peux rien te promettre.

_ Alors … réponds à cette question … pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je n'étais qu'un objet, un moyen d'assouvir une de tes pulsions ?

_ Non … ne pense pas ça …

_ Alors quoi ?

_ … je ne sais pas …

Le silence a toujours été quelque chose que j'apprécie … Dans la vie de tous les jours, le silence a un sens … Il reflète les humeurs des gens … l'embarras, la peur, le bonheur, tous ces sentiments passent à travers le silence, mais surtout par le regard. C'est comme pour une minute de silence, sans rien dire, on témoigne de notre respect envers une personne qui n'est plus là. Sans parler, il y a tellement d'émotions qui sont divulguées, c'est ce que j'aime dans le silence. Mais là … ce silence là … je ne l'aime pas, il est pesant, déstabilisant … il me met mal à l'aise.

_ Je pense … que tu devrais y aller … on se verra lundi en cours …

Sans un mot, toujours enveloppé de ce silence morbide, Naruto s'approche de moi et m'embrasse la tempe puis je rencontre ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant avant que je ne le repousse doucement et ne baisse la tête. Sa main traverse mes cheveux bruns et la minute d'après, la porte claque. Mon corps me brûle, toutes les parties qu'il a touché sont en feu. J'en tremble encore, et mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus. Je m'effondre par terre et m'adosse contre le canapé. Un larme coule sur ma joue … je ne pensais pas qu'aimer pouvait faire aussi mal … ça nous serre et nous étouffe, on ressent un vide, mais ce vide, on a l'impression qu'il s'agrandit jour après jour. Aucune personne normale ne peut supporter une telle souffrance, une blessure au cœur nous change et on ne s'en relève jamais vraiment. Seulement … est ce que je peux mériter plus que ce que j'ai déjà eu avec Naruto ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Manque ? Envie ? Doute ? … un doute … oui c'est ça … je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime … Shika avait raison … ce n'était qu'un simple désir physique pour lui … J'étais juste là au bon moment pour lui … quand il en avait le plus besoin …

Une sonnerie et me ramène sur Terre. Rapidement, je sèche mes larmes et me reprend. Je me traîne jusqu'au téléphone, les jambes encore fébriles et mon corps encore sous le choc des événements passés. Je décroche et m'éclaircis la voix avant de parler.

_ Allo ?

_ Allo Kiba ? C'est Hana !

_ Ah ? Salut grande sœur, comment se passe le congrès ?

_ Bah, ça commence à être long. On en a tous un peu marre.

_ Vous rentrez quand ?

_ Mardi soir. Maman veut voir une étude sur les nouveautés en terme de soins des animaux aquatiques qui se déroule mardi après midi.

_ Ok.

_ ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Kiba, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien … tout va bien.

_ … Naruto ?

_ Hein ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

_ Allez, on se cache rien tous les deux.

_ Mais je suis juste fatigué, j'ai été au skate parc avec Shika.

_ … Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Des évolutions ?

_ … un peu …

_ Ah ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Bon tu me raconteras ça la semaine prochaine d'acc ? Bonne soirée !

_ Au revoir ! Fais un bisous à maman et papa.

_Ma sœur et moi étions effectivement très proches. Nous nous confions tout et je ne lui cachais rien, enfin presque rien. Je ne lui parlais pas de chose trop … intime vous voyez ? Tout comme elle ne me parlait pas de ses « trucs de filles ». Des trucs que je n'avais surtout pas envie de savoir._

Je raccroche et vais ouvrir la porte à Akamaru qui couine. Vu qu'il a pas mal de nourriture, je me dirige vers l'escalier et monte difficilement les marches, mon corps faisant encore des siennes. Dans ma chambre, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et m'endors, la tête coincée dans l'oreiller.

_Toc toc toc _

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, brouillés par la fatigue et regarde mon réveil. Qui vient me rendre visite à dix neuf heure, un samedi ? Instinctivement, je me lève et descends le grand escalier en bois blanc et me dirige vers l'entrée puis ouvre la porte. Un garçon d'à peu près mon âge se tient devant moi, les mains dans les poches. J'ai un peu de mal à le reconnaître … des yeux plissés, des cheveux attachés …

_ ça va Kiba ?

_ Shika ?

Ça y est le cerveau redémarre ! Mais il y a encore un point que je n'arrive pas à saisir … Qu'est ce que Shika fait ici, devant ma porte à dix neuf heure zéro trois précisément ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

_ Faut une raison pour rendre visite à son meilleur ami ?

_ C'est pas trop le moment à vrai dire …

_ C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Ton portable est éteint et tu n'éteint jamais ton portable sauf lorsque tu ne veux parler à personne, et quand tu deviens asocial, c'est que tu ne vas pas bien.

_ Perspicace …

_ Naruto ?

_ J'ai pas envie d'en parler …

_ Écoute, si t'en parle pas tu vas sombrer dans le chagrin, je te connais, ruminer tes soucis n'a jamais été ton fort. Alors autant m'en parler maintenant.

C'est vrai que si j'en parle pas, je risque de me transformer en cadavre ambulant, je ne sors plus, ne mange plus n'étudie plus … je fais juste le mort devant la télé ou les jeux.

_ Tu manges avec moi ?

_ Ouais !

Shika rentre et s'installe directement dans la cuisine. Je lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières heures devant un bon steak frites. Shika m'écoute sans rien dire même si je perçois un sourcil qui se lève, traduisant sa surprise, au moment ou je commence la partie moins glorieuse de mon après midi. Une fois mes malheurs racontés, il croise les brase et s'appuie contre sa chaise, une frite à la bouche.

_ … Galère …

_ Là tu m'aides Shika … je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

_ Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Qu'il va quitter Sasuke pour toi ? En te mentant sur ce que je pense je ne t'aide absolument pas.

_ Alors dis moi ce que tu penses.

_ … Naruto fait parti des mecs qui n'ont pas le courage d'assumer leurs conneries, car oui excuse moi mais c'est une grosse connerie qu'il a fait là. Il ne voudra pas quitter Uchiwa comme ça. A moins qu'il ne soit amoureux de toi mais franchement ça m'étonnerait.

_ … T'es pas un peu pessimiste ?

_ Je suis réaliste. Pour moi, il a juste voulu prendre son pied et rien ne nous dit qu'il n'en veux pas plus. Soyons honnêtes Kiba, entre nous, tu sais très bien que tu attires énormément de monde, même moi je le reconnais. Dans le lot, il y a des individus peu recommandable. Ne te laisse pas influencer par de belles paroles … Tes parents rentrent quand ?

_ Mardi soir.

_ Enfin une bonne nouvelle, au moins tu le verras moins souvent.

_ Sauf si je vais chez lui …

_ Hors de question ! Tu ne poses pas les pieds chez lui avant d'être sûr !

_ T'inquiète je suis pas suicidaire.

_Tant mieux …

_ Tu restes dormir ou pas ?

_ Ma mère va déjà gueuler que je suis pas rentré manger alors je préfère décliner.

_ Ok rentre bien.

_Heureusement que ce jour là, Shika était là. La fois d'avant je m'étais laissé dépérir rien que parce que Naruto rentrait au lycée. Je ne mangeais plus, et ne faisais que dormir. J'étais stupide … Puis Shika est venu me secouer un peu et me remonter le moral … à sa manière puisqu'on aurait plus dis qu'il me sermonnait. A cette époque Shika n'avait pas beaucoup de tact, je le cite « lève toi ! Tu ressembles à rien avec ta tête de trois pieds de long. Bouge toi ! Y a qu'un mur qui vous sépare ! ». Au moins il était franc …_

* * *

Une semaine qui est passée très lentement … Naruto m'a un peu, voir totalement ignoré. Il n'est pas venu me voir une seule fois, et ne me donne plus de cours particulier et vu que mes parents et Hana sont rentrés je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler seul à seul. Vendredi matin, je commence avec un nouveau contrôle de maths. J'ai eu dix huit au premier grâce à Naruto. Devant le sujet avec toutes les questions, les réponses semblent m'apparaître comme si j'avais un don pour les mathématiques. C'est indéniable, Naruto est un bon prof même s'il est parfois un peu trop particulier … Soudain … une idée me traverse l'esprit … et si … et si je ratais ce contrôle, Naruto pourrait revenir me donner des cours … Non ! Ne plombe pas ta moyenne pour lui, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je jette un œil par dessus la fenêtre et voit au loin Uchiwa attraper le bras de Naruto. Je serre un peu plus mon stylo et mon regard se fait plus sombre et d'un geste vif, je commence le test.

_**Fin du chapitre 2 !**_

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Naruto est un salaud ? Ou bien est ce Kiba ? Que vont il faire ? Moi je le sais déjà ! Et vous ? Bah vous le saurez demain ^^**

**Ja na !**


	4. 3 J'ai bien aimé être malade ce jour là

**Comme promis ! Le chapitre 3 est là mais il est un peu court ... bon ça veut pas forcément dire qu'il est vide ;). **

**Bonne lecture ! Ja na !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : **_

_**J'ai bien aimé être malade ce jour là !**_

C'est la boule au ventre que je rentre en classe ce matin. Je ne suis pas trop dans mon assiette ... Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Naruto, en classe, il m'évite, il ne vient plus m'aider le soir et par dessus le marché, il ne répond pas à mes messages. Shika semblait avoir raison finalement ... trois ans à être amoureux de lui pour rien. Et pourtant je m'entête à continuer à rater mes contrôles, neuf en maths, sept en anglais, dix en SVT pour éviter les foudres d'Orochimaru. Assis sur ma chaise, la tête plongée dans mes bras, je tente de gagner quelques minutes de répit. Orochimaru sensei pénètre dans la classe avec vivacité accompagné de Naruto qui évite mon regard, comme d'habitude. Ils nous saluent et le cours commence. Ma tête tambourine et mes oreilles sifflent … Je pense avoir de la fièvre. Allez on se ressaisit mon gars ! Je prends mon manuel et l'ouvre à la page indiquée. Ce sont les questions … je regarde le tableau pour m'informer mais tout est flou et se bouscule. Questions une à sept. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul … je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

_ Shika …

_ Hn ?

_ Il faut … que j'aille … à l'infirmerie …

Shika se tourne vers moi et met sa main fraîche sur mon front ce qui me fait du bien sur le moment.

_ T'es brûlant mec ! Monsieur ? Kiba ne se sent pas bien, je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

_ Ce n'est pas de la comédie j'espère !

Une autre main vient toucher mon front, une main plus fraîche et plus douce que celle de Shika. Elle m'apaise et je sais qui est à côté de moi, j'entrouvre les yeux et ne perçoit qu'une masse blonde en face de moi, deux orbes bleus me fixent avec inquiétude et un souffle chaud, odeur de dentifrice, vient caresser mon visage rouge.

_ Il est brûlant monsieur … je vais l'emmener.

_ Très bien.

La chaise à coté de moi bouge alors que Naruto passe un bras sous le mien. Shika est maintenant debout et fixe le blond.

_ Je m'en occupe … dit il d'un air grave.

_ Il vaut mieux que tu fasses ton exercice, je suis capable de l'emmener à l'infirmerie Shikimaru.

Shika se rapproche de Naruto, de telle sorte que seul lui et moi puissions entendre ce qu'il dit.

_ Tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça tu ne penses pas ?

Je n'ai même pas la force de rougir tellement je devrais être gêné par la situation. Ino et Ten Ten portent un regard lourd de reproches à Naruto qui baisse la tête. Et au moment où il semble contester je me décide d'intervenir.

_ Shika m'emmènera …

_ Allons y !

Shika m'empoigne alors l'autre bras et vire Naruto du passage brusquement. J'ai la tête qui tourne violemment et rien que sortir de la classe est un véritable supplice et lorsque mon dos touche enfin le bon matelas de l'infirmerie, et je m'endors immédiatement. C'est environ une heure après que ma mère vient me chercher, affolée.

_ Kiba ? Kiba cheri … réveille toi, on rentre à la maison … tu as ton sac ?

Je fais non de la tête.

_ Viens, emmène moi à ta classe.

Je la dirige vers la salle de classe où le cours de musique a déjà débuté. Ma mère frappe et entre timidement. Mon prof, Kurenai sensei l'accueille agréablement. C'est une femme magnifique aux cheveux noir et aux yeux rouge vifs. Malgré son aspect intimidant, elle est très gentille et a le cœur sur la main. Inutile de préciser que c'est ma prof préférée. Alors que ma mère s'excusait de l'avoir dérangée, un grand bruit se fait entendre. Tout le monde se retourne et je les entends tous crier mon nom. Parmi les voix, je reconnais celle de Naruto, mais dans l'instant, allongé sur le sol, je ne réclame que ma mère. Après avoir reconnu son odeur, je suis rassurée et me laisse emporter par la fatigue.

J'ai l'impression de dormir, par moment, des voix parlent autour de moi. Je discerne celle de ma mère, et de Hana ainsi que celle d'un homme que je ne connais pas. Hana me parle, me rassure … non je ne dors pas mais impossible d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

_Je n'ai jamais été souvent malade, mais lorsque je l'étais, je ne faisais pas semblant. Peut être je tombais une fois malade tous les deux ou trois ans … et je chopais toujours un truc qui me gardait au lit au moins une semaine. _

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et tourne la tête pour me repérer. Des murs noirs et blancs, un tapis blanc, une bibliothèque pleine à craquer de livres sur les canins. Pas de doute, je suis dans ma chambre. Je regarde l'heure sur ma pendule murale, dix sept heures quarante trois. Les cours sont terminés désormais.

_Toc toc toc _

_ Kiba ? Tu dors ? Il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Sûrement Shika qui m'apporte mes devoirs … je réponds par la négative en émettant un gémissement et la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître ma mère avec un plateau et malheureusement pour moi. Naruto est à coté d'elle. Elle pose le plateau par terre et me dépose un baiser sur le front. Mon odorat est taquiné par une bonne odeur de potage au maïs.

_ Il faut que tu manges un peu Kiba. Je te laisse avec lui Naruto, veille bien à ce qu'il mange tout.

_ Bien madame. Comptez sur moi.

Maman sort de la chambre et je me replonge dans ma couverture, dos à lui. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une main sur mon épaule.

_ Allez ! Ta mère m'a demandé de te donner à manger …

_ … elle t'a demandé de veiller à ce que je mange … et tu n'y arriveras pas.

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

Je me retourne et vois son stupide sourire accroché au visage et je me sens subitement nauséeux.

_ Parce que même ma mère qui me fait flipper, elle n'arrive pas à me faire manger quand j'en ai pas envie.

_ Et si c'est moi qui te le demande ? Ta mère s'est donné du mal pour faire ça.

_ Laisse tomber, ça sert à rien d'être sentimental avec moi.

Nouveau silence et nouvelle gène qui se prolonge sur dix bonne minutes et croyez moi c'est très long dix minutes quand on dit rien. Le malaise s'installe progressivement entre nous et je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer pour me rendormir … je sais qu'il est la derrière moi, à me fixer de son regard céruléen, ce regard dans lequel j'ai cruellement envie de me plonger. A cette pensée, je serre le poing et ferme les yeux pour m'efforcer de penser à autre chose.

_ Kiba … regarde moi …

_ Non …

_ J'ai vu que tes notes avaient baissées … dix neuf au premier contrôle de maths et puis après sept, huit … Pourquoi ?

_ … je pensais … je pensais que si mes notes baissaient, tu reviendrais me donner des cours … mais j'ai été stupide de faire ça pour toi …

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as juste demandé de revenir ?

_ Tu m'évitais …

_ Parce que toi tu m'évitais …

_ C'est faux ! Dis je en me relevant vivement pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Naruto.

_ Enfin je vois ton visage, tu as repris des couleurs.

_ … Non … Je me suis relevé trop vite … j'ai … le tête qui tourne.

D'une main, il me pose contre lui, et je plonge dans son cou, de l'autre, il redresse mon oreiller et me repose ensuite. Doucement, il se rapproche de mon visage que je détourne légèrement, puis dépose ses lèvres sur mes joues. Un frisson me transperce et mon cœur s'emballe. J'ai beau lui en vouloir, je n'arrive pas à faire abstraction de mes sentiments.

_ Et Sasuke ?

_ Je l'ai quitté la semaine dernière.

_ Hein ?

_ La semaine dernière, je l'ai pris à part et lui ai tout dit, mon sentiment d'étouffement quand il est là et … que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre … Je ne voulais pas lui cacher la vérité, il méritait de tout savoir … mais je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était toi.

_ Je vois …

_ Alors … je peux m'occuper de toi maintenant.

Il tourne mon visage de sa main douce et chaude. Je peux sentir son souffle … de plus en plus près de moi …

_Toc toc toc _

_ Tsss …

Bénit soit celui ou celle qui vient de frapper. Je repousse Naruto violemment qui s'écrase par terre en grommelant. J'indique à la personne d'entrer puis la porte s'ouvre.

_ Alors le grand malade ? Ça va ? Tu te sens … Qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui là ?

Je savais que Shika viendrait m'apporter mes devoirs et mes cours … l'atmosphère est tout de suite plus électrique avec son arrivée. Mon ami dépose quelques papiers sur mon bureau et s'installe sur mon lit alors que je me met en tailleur. Shika remarque mon bol de soupe et me regarde furieux.

_ Tss galère … Ta mère t'a dit de manger non ? Et toi ! Tu aurais pu le forcer un peu !

_ Laisse Shika … c'est pas grave …

Shika attrape le bol et prend une cuillère sur laquelle il souffle.

_ Tais toi et mange !

_ Je peux manger tout seul !

_ Ouvre la bouche !

A mon âge c'est un peu humiliant mais je me laisse nourrir par Shika devant un Naruto plus que perplexe qui nous regarde bizarrement …

_ Je croyais que personne pouvait te forcer à manger ?

_ Personne sauf moi …

_ Vous sortez ensemble ou quoi ?

J'avale de travers et toussote. Où est ce qu'il va chercher ça lui ?

_ Ça te dérange peut être ? Rétorque Shika.

Pardon?!

_ Ok j'ai compris. Tu veux le garder rien que pour toi c'est ça ? Laisse moi te dire une chose .. il est hors de questions que je te le laisse …

Shika se tourne vers moi et m'observe alors que je suis subjugué par le regard déterminé de Naruto. Un tel regard est si … fascinant. Mon cœur bat dès lors à un rythme que je n'ai jamais atteint et je ressens un petit picotement dans la poitrine qui me gène un peu. Shikamaru, suivant mon regard, se retourne alors vers lui en soupirant son célèbre « galère », un jour il aura des droits d'auteur.

_ … alors je te souhaite bon courage …

_ Vous … pourriez me demander mon avis … non ?

_ Kiba ? Tu es tout blanc …

_ Je me sens mal …

_ Allonge toi … Shikamaru, va chercher sa mère …

_ Tss … ok … je reviens, dit il en sortant.

_ … t'inquiète … ça va aller … calme toi … respire ….

Ma respiration est saccadée et je commence à étouffer. Naruto me caresse les cheveux et me rassure. Mon cœur s'emballe et j'ai du mal à respirer quand le blond vient m'embrasser un instant, ce qui mystérieusement, me calme et je reprends des bouffées d'air à rythme régulier. Je me ressaisi un instant et analyse la situation. Je suis allongé sur mon lit et Naruto m'embrasse … je sens pendant ce court baiser, son souffle parcourir mon corps et me réchauffer le cœur, i me console et panse mes plaies encore ouvertes. Et comme une dépendance, lorsqu'il me quitte, ma main gauche vient appuyer sur l'arrière de sa tête pour prolonger ce moment d'intimité. Je me fiche si Shika est contre, je me fiche si maman entre, je me fiche des conséquences, je veux juste goûter au bonheur même si ce n'est qu'éphémère. Progressivement je me laisse attendrir et le dernière chose que je vois avant de m'endormir, ce sont les deux beaux yeux bleus de l'homme qui a conquis mon cœur.

_ … ba ? Kiba ? Réveille toi mon cœur …

_ Hn …

La nuit que j'ai passé n'a pas du tout été réparatrice. Je sens une bonne odeur de crêpes et j'en ai l'eau à la bouche. J'ouvre les yeux péniblement et m'adapte progressivement à la lumière du soleil. Je me demande bien quelle heure il peut être … midi ? Déjà ? Ça veut dire que j'ai dormi plus de dix huit heures ? Et pourtant j'ai encore envie de dormir. Ma sœur se positionne à mes cotés, un plateau à la main avec une bonne dizaine de crêpes, un verre de lait, de la confiture et du nutella.

_ ça va mieux ?

_ Tu devrais pas être en cours ?

_ J'ai pris une petite journée de repos pour prendre soin de toi. Une aprèm rien que nous deux ça te dit ?

_ … merci Hana …

_ T'es vraiment trop chou quand t'es malade …

_ T'es pas net toi quand tu t'y met …

_ Tiens, mange un peu …

_ Je suis pas sûr de tout manger.

_ Y en a pour moi aussi égoïste …

_Ça arrivait souvent qu'Hana et moi nous nous faisions une journée fraternel quand papa et maman n'étaient pas là. Hana et moi étions plus proche que la plupart des frères et sœurs, ça avait parfois du bon, comme ce jour là …_

_ Naruto est passé ce matin …

_ Ah bon ?

_ Ouais … vu que tu dormais, il est repartis. Il repassera demain après ses cours.

_ Ah … ok.

_ … il est resté tard hier soir … maman se pose des questions. Tu sors avec ?

_ Est ce que je t'en pose des questions ?

_ Allez ! Tu peux bien me dire non ?

Bon, trions les faits qui se sont produit … le baiser d'hier, je peux lui dire, … l'autre fois par contre … vaut mieux le passer sous silence, un peu trop perso à mon goût.

_ pff … on s'est embrassé …

_ Sérieux ? Quand ça ? Mais ça veut dire que vous sortez ensemble … non ?

_ Non … enfin … je sais pas trop … je ne sais pas si ça signifie quelque chose pour lui …

_ Hn … en tout cas, pour qu'il loupe un cours pour toi, c'est que ça avait une certaine importance tout de même.

_ Mouais …

_ Allez ! Dis moi tout ! Il embrasse bien ?

_ Hana ! C'est hyper privé !

_ Rooh, t'es pas drôle. Je vais chercher du jus de fruit, t'en veux ?

_ euh ouais s'il te plaît.

_ Je reviens tout de suite !

Hana pète vraiment la forme comparé à moi … elle est adorable d'avoir sacrifier une journée de cours pour moi. Elle devait se douter que je n'allais pas bien, elle a toujours eu un sixième sens en ce qui me concerne, c'est assez flippant quand on y pense d'avoir une personne qui est comme connectée à soi et arrive à savoir ce que vous ressentez. J'attrape une crêpe, la badigeonne de nutella, la roule et l'englouti en deux secondes. Il va falloir que je me secoue un peu, en plus, je n'ai pas vu Akamaru depuis hier, j'espère qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop … oui, je le considère peut être un peu trop comme un être humain mais il est tellement adorable. Je prends la décision de me lever pour aller le voir. Je suis pris d'un léger vertige mais je poursuis ma route. Je sors de ma chambre, traverse le couloir et descends l'escalier vers le salon. J'entends Hana chantonner dans la cuisine, je cherche des yeux ma grosse peluche et prête l'oreille si je peux l'entendre quelque part. Derrière le bar, je vois une patte blanche qui dépasse, seul mon chien est blanc. Je ne réfléchis donc que quelques secondes avant de crier intérieurement « trouvé ». Je m'approche alors de lui et lui fais un magnifique sourire.

_ Salut Akamaru …

Mon gros chien lève sa tête endormie et sans se retenir, il se lève et me saute dessus pour m'accueillir. Mauvaise idée vu dans quel état je suis … Akamaru me plaque au sol et je suis pris d'un malaise inquiétant, ma vision se trouble, tout tremble autour de moi … et j'appelle Hana à la rescousse qui arrive affolée. Elle pousse le chien et m'aide à me relever pour me remonter dans ma chambre. Sur le trajet, c'est à mon ouïe de me jouer des tours, je vois Hana me parler mais je n'entends qu'un sifflement aiguë me donnant une migraine des plus douloureuse. Je lui dis que je n'entends rien et commence à paniquer. Bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal …

_ … va ? … ba ? Tu … tend ? Kiba ? Est ce que tu m'entends ?

_ Oui …. je t'entends …

_ Bon sang, tu m'as flanqué une de ces frousses …

_ Désolé … tu crois … que je vais guérir vite ?

_ … Mais oui idiot ! T'as rien de grave.

_ … Tu pourrais ….

_ … ça va j'ai compris, passe son numéro, je l'appellerai.

_ Merci …

_ Mais d'abord ! Je veux tout savoir de lui !

_ Hana !

_ Pas d'info ! Pas de coup de fil !

_ … vipère …

_ Alors ?

_ Il … sortait jusqu'à la semaine dernière avec Sasuke Uchiwa … un petit merdeux, imbu de lui même. Mais …

_ Tu lui as piqué …

_ Pas du tout ! Leur couple battait de l'aile et …

_ Tu lui as piqué …

_ Non ! Et disons que j'étais là et que je lui ai fait du charme ….

_ … donc tu lui as piqué …

_ T'es chiante tu sais … je me sens assez mal comme ça alors n'en rajoute pas.

_ … Il embrasse comment ?

_ Et bien il embrasse très bien si tu veux savoir … même si j'ai pas trop d'éléments de comparaison …

_ Hi hi ! Je suis trop contente pour vous deux !

_ Mais … je ne vois pas comment progresser …

_ … Vois le un peu plus souvent, tu verras bien. Allez je vais l'appeler ! Repose toi !

_Naruto était venu en fin d'après midi, juste après le départ de Shika. Mon malaise plus qu'inquiétant avait alerté mes parents. Des migraines aussi puissantes ne semblent rien signifier de bon. J'ai entendu toute la conversation de maman et de papa le soir même qui ne voulait rien me dire. Aucun de nous ne savait à ce moment là que j'avais quelque chose de plus grave … _

_**Fin du chapitre 3 !**_

* * *

**Critique à moi même ... Il y a un peu trop de dialogue vous ne trouvez pas ?  
**

**Allez je vous laisse et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Cette fois ci je tiendrai le délai ! ^^**

**Bonne semaine !**


End file.
